EMW Saturday Night's Main Event 2009
It's the first ever EMW Saturday Night Main Event, just days before the year's biggest event, MegaBrawl III in downtown Vice City. The Human Tornado & B-Generation X of the Elite Forces take on The Elite Mafia's Blade & The Street Fighters under Six Man Warfare. The six man of the Money in the Bank Match @ MegaBrawl will team up one another by squaring up in a Lethal Lottery Six Man Tag Team Match to gain momentum. Team G4 and The Pop Icons face each other under Extreme Rules. Lara Croft & Megan Fox will team up against Blaze Fielding & Lindsay Lohan in a Lethal Lottery Tag Match to gain momentum for the Women's Money In The Bank Match. In The Main Event, two former champions square off as Terrell Owens taking on Former WWE Champion JBL. And will Faith Lehane answers her former friend, Buffy Summers to defend the EMW World Women's Championship at MegaBrawl or will Buffy go to extreme measures to get what she wants at any cost. Results *4 - Fielding pinned Lara Croft after the Blaze Of Glory after blind tagging herself in after Lohan hits Croft with the LiLoKO. Before the match, they show the Women’s Money In The Bank Briefcase and it was there throughout the match. *5 - T.O. won the match by dq when JTH ran in and interfered as Owens was going for the T.O. Elbow. After the match, both JTH and Owens brawled in the ring and then JBL lays out Owens with the Clothesline From Hell. JBL and JTH then stand over Owens and then both men celebrated in the ring as the crowd boos loudly to end the show. Miscellaneous Facts *Buffy Summers came to the ring and address the crowd of her former friend, Faith Lehane had the guts to fight her at MegaBrawl. As a matter of fact, not only she there to challenge her so-called friend and tag team partner, but get some things off her chest and clear the air. One of those things was a certain event of Faith's life and which moment she was talking about, she gets out a stake that has some dried blood from it. Then Lehane ran her way to the ring with no music and yank the mike from Buffy's hand and told Buffy that she can't wrap the thought around her head that Buffy wanted to bring up that night from her dark past. She wanted that part to go away and can't believe what Buffy have done. Faith told her of what her infant daughter think years later when she see this? Then she told her "Buffy, you hate my guts and hate yourself even more and not only that, but she was one sick, demented bitch!". Faith then turned her back on Buffy and looks to leave the ring but just as she was about to exit, Faith then continues to speak by telling her she to let her know that even though she is a sick, demented bitch…SO AM I! Faith then turned around and tackled Buffy and started to pummel on Buffy until Buffy rolled out of the ring. Buffy then clawed back and begged Faith for forgiveness as Faith looked stunned at what just happened as Buffy went to the entrance stage she turned his back and smiled evilly before leaving to the back. Category:Extreme Madness Wrestling Category:EMW Special Televised Events Category:2009